Sobriedad
by The Alkaeni
Summary: ¿Es necesario tocar fondo para reencontrar lo que has perdido?


Sober.

«Cuando está bien, luego está bien, está muy bien, hasta que se vuelve malo  
Hasta que tu trates de encontrar lo que una vez tuviste  
Me lastimo sola, llorando,  
Nunca más  
Cayendo en agonía  
Y yo solo trato de encontrar un amigo. »

Y ella estaba ahí, de nuevo. Habían pasado tres años ya desde que sus hermanos y su primo habían muerto en el accidente de tren y ella seguía sin aceptarlo. El bar estaba parcialmente lleno y ella recién había llegado. Pidió lo de siempre y de un trago se tomó su bebida. El licor quemaba su garganta, pero después de un rato ésta dejaba de arder y una calidez agradable la acompañaba. Ese día, a diferencia de otras ocasiones, ella estaba sola y es que así se sentía ella: sola. Usualmente cuando iba a ese lugar, iba en compañía de sus amigas y aunque su soledad no se disipaba, era mejor que no tener a nadie. Después del primer trago, tomó otro y otro y otro hasta que esos tragos se hicieron una botella. Ella se sintió un poco mareada y decidió volver a su casa, no sin antes pasar a comprar unas botellas, total, nadie la esperaba y no había nadie que se preocupara por ella. Pagó y haciéndose de su autocontrol y equilibrio salió del lugar.

Las calles de Inglaterra estaban poco transitadas, algo común pues todavía existía el miedo de que otra guerra se desatara pero a ella eso no le importaba, en realidad lo único que buscaba era encontrar la muerte; así ella podría reunirse con su familia. Ese pensamiento hizo que una lágrima resbalara por su mejilla. ¿Por qué se habían ido? Ciertamente los extrañaba a todos: a sus padres, a Peter con sus celos de hermano sobreprotector, a Edmund con su madurez y a Lucy con su ensueño y sus cuentos de Narnia. Ese país del que juró olvidarse y es que era lo único que podría hacer.

Desde que el gran león le dijo que ella no podría volver jamás, algo dentro de ella se rompió y jamás pudo volver a sanar. Ella había amado Narnia e hizo mucho por volver… pero nada de lo que hizo dio resultado, fue cuando ella se convenció de que ni Narnia ni nada de lo que ella había vivido allí era real. Fueron juegos que ella y sus hermanos inventaron, fue un lugar que surgió de la imaginación de Lucy. Ni Aslan, ni la bruja blanca, ni el señor Tumnus existieron, ni siquiera el Príncipe Caspian… El Príncipe Caspian… una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro y sus mejillas se colorearon levemente, le dio un sorbo a una de las botellas y un par de lágrimas cayeron de nuevo.

-¿Dónde están?- sollozó la que alguna vez fue la benévola reina de antaño y le dio un nuevo sorbo a la botella que ya estaba casi vacía. Acto seguido la aventó.

El llanto se hizo más fuerte y los gritos de desesperación acompañaron sus lágrimas. Fue a un cuarto en donde tenía los objetos más preciados de sus hermanos y se quedó ahí un rato. En su regazo se encontraban las muñecas de Lucy, mientras que acariciaba una foto en la que estaban los cuatro hermanos antes de su muerte. Peter tendría en ese momento veinticinco años, Edmund tendría veintidós años y Lucy… ¡Oh Lucy! Su hermanita tendría veinte años. ¿Por qué tuvieron que irse? ¿Por qué la habían dejado sola? Si bien ella todavía tenía a sus tíos, ellos no le hablaban pues le echaban la culpa por la muerte de su primo Eustace y no tenía caso que ella los buscara.

La segunda botella se terminó y ella estaba recostada en el piso, sollozando y abrazando una de las muñecas de Lucy. Repetía constantemente que prefería morir a seguir con la agonía que cargaba en su alma. Los sollozos eran más y más fuertes y la tristeza que reprimía salía cada segundo y cada trago que ella daba a la botella que tenía en mano. Poco tiempo y media botella después, Susan se quedó dormida.

Susan despertó y la luz la cegó momentáneamente. Se cubrió los ojos con un brazo en lo que ella se adaptaba a la luz y cayó en cuenta de que estaba sobre algo frío y duro. Una vez que ella logró adaptarse a la luz, se dio cuenta de que no estaba en el piso de su casa como vagamente recordaba, en realidad ella estaba en una especie de piedra. Su mente empezó a trabajar y sus recuerdos la llevaron al lugar donde ella, se suponía, jamás volvería. Ella estaba en Narnia y no sólo, ella estaba en la mesa de piedra. Su respiración se agitó y un pellizco la despertó en realidad.

-Oh Susan, mira lo que has hecho contigo.- se escuchó.

Susan reaccionó y se dio cuenta de que no estaba en Narnia sino estaba en su casa y, para su sorpresa estaba en su cama. Pero era la voz lo que más la sorprendía, la voz que hacía mucho que ella no escuchaba y la voz a la que ella reprochó mucho de su sufrimiento.

-Y me vienes a decir que ahora te preocupas por mí.-dijo Susan, sin siquiera buscar al león. Ella sólo se dio media vuelta. Se sorprendió un poco al sentir que su cama se hundía un poco y una mano acariciaba su cabeza pero ella no volteó

-Siempre me he preocupado por ti, Susan. – dijo la profunda voz que muy dentro de ella, anhelaba escuchar.

-Sólo dime que ellos están bien. – pidió ella, recuperando lentamente la consciencia y la esencia que alguna vez la hizo "La Benévola"

-Están muy bien, pero se preocupan mucho por ti. Saben el porqué no te llamé junto con ellos.

La reina sonrió melancólicamente. Encontrando la respuesta obvia.

-Yo misma me condené a esto, ¿no es así?-preguntó Susan. Incorporándose.

A penas ella se incorporó sintió unos fuertes brazos rodearla, ella correspondió el abrazo que el amo y señor de Narnia le dio. Ella se acurrucó en los brazos de Aslan y lloró. Aslan sólo la abrazaba y susurraba pequeñas palabras de ánimo al oído de la joven y acariciaba su negra cabellera. Y así se pasaron un rato hasta que ella logró consolarse y fue hasta ese momento que la reina perdida vio a Aslan como humano y no como el felino que ella había conocido años atrás.

La imagen de Aslan siendo humano era incluso más imponente que cuando era un león. El hombre que estaba frente a ella era poseedor de una cabellera ceniza y larga, similar a la de su hermano mayor; era alto, mucho más que Caspian o Peter; además era poseedor de unos profundos y hermosos ojos verdes que hacían un bonito contraste con su piel apiñonada. Su aspecto, a pesar de que era muy humano, no quitaba ese aire felino en su porte. Iba vestido con unas prendas preciosas de seda y adornadas con hilo de oro, tenía el aspecto de un rey y más que eso. Su mirada era dura pero gentil y fue eso mismo que hizo que la reina se sintiera bien ante la presencia del señor al que ella había jurado lealtad anteriormente.

La hermosa reina, en un acto que sorprendió a ambos, se arrodilló ante él; mostrando así la lealtad que él había creído perdida u olvidada por parte de la reina. El león se arrodilló ante ella, le tomó la barbilla e hizo que ella lo mirara a los ojos. Cuando los dos se miraron a los ojos, Aslan pudo ver en su alma y encontró lo que había estado buscando: arrepentimiento. Ella estaba verdaderamente arrepentida de haber olvidado Narnia y una de las épocas más felices de su vida. Nuevamente, Aslan la abrazó.

-Ven conmigo.- dijo Aslan con determinación, casi como si de una orden se tratase.

-Yo… no creo que sea lo mejor. –dijo Susan, apenada. -Soy una traidora para Narnia, no soy bienvenida ahí.-

Esa última frase fue lo que hizo que el corazón del gran león se rompiese. Si bien Susan había decidido olvidarse de Narnia, eso no quitaba el lugar que ella ocupaba en su corazón pues incluso con lo que hizo, en ningún momento las virtudes adquiridas en Narnia se desvanecieron. Ella merecía reencontrarse con sus hermanos y ser feliz con ellos en su país; sin embargo, el león se temía que no podía hacer nada en ese caso.

-Una vez rey o reina de Narnia, rey o reina siempre.- dijo Aslan, casi inconscientemente, mirando hacia la reina.

Cuando Susan escuchó esas últimas palabras sus ojos se iluminaron y una sonrisa empezó a dibujarse en su rostro. Ella corrió hacia el gran león y le dio un abrazo. Esa era la única posibilidad que tenía. Aslan le tendió una mano y ella la tomó gustosa, entonces una gentil y cálida brisa empezó a soplar. En ningún momento ella soltó la mano de Aslan, ella confiaba en él pero no podía confiar en ella. Pasados un par de segundos, ella ya no estaba en su casa, ella estaba en otro lugar que no recordaba haber visto antes. ¿Dónde estaba?

-Bienvenida a la nueva Narnia, Reina Susan- dijo Aslan, con una voz imponente que seguramente se escuchó en todo el país. –Sígueme, sé de quienes estarán más que complacidos en verte de nuevo.

Susan siguió a Aslan, maravillándose de lo que veía y a quienes veía. Si bien ella se había perdido mucho de la historia narniana desde que se había ido por última vez, muchos parecían reconocerla y hacían pequeñas reverencias al verla, ella simplemente devolvía las reverencias y sonreía. Ambos caminaron por un rato hasta que llegaron a un lugar impresionante, era como Cair Paravel pero aún más grande y majestuoso que el que ella recordaba. Aslan la guió hasta lo que era la sala de tronos, donde estaban todos los reyes desde el rey Frank y la reina Helen hasta el rey Tirian. Todos estaban ahí, discutiendo sobre sus aventuras. A la cabecera se encontraba Peter, Aslan lo había nombrado Gran Rey y eso lo hacía el sumo monarca. Y aunque todos los reyes estaban reunidos ahí, había un trono bellamente decorado que estaba vacío, esperaba por su legítima dueña.

Cuando vieron a Aslan entrar, todos guardaron silencio y escucharon lo que él tenía para decirles. Al entrar la reina Susan, la reina Lucy corrió hacia los brazos de su querida hermana, mentía si decía que no la había extrañado en lo absoluto. Después, sus hermanos siguieron a La Valiente y los cuatro hermanos se fundieron en un abrazo familiar, el abrazo por el cual ella había rogado por tres años. Después de que los hermanos se reencontraran, fue el turno de un viejo y gran amigo de la reina; el ahora rey Caspian estaba ahí y la recibió con la misma felicidad con la que sus hermanos la recibieron. Después del recibimiento de los cuatro reyes, los demás también dieron una cálida bienvenida a la reina perdida. Por fin Susan, La Benévola estaba en casa, por fin estaba en paz.

Sin embargo donde todo era felicidad, en otro mundo había pena y dolor. En el mundo de la reina Susan, todos aquellos que se habían hecho cercanos a la preciosa mujer estaban tristes. Esa mañana ella había sido encontrada muerta en su habitación, su rostro estaba pálido y el color de sus mejillas se había desvanecido, sus ojos azules estaban nublados por las ausencia de vida; pero, a pesar de eso, había una sonrisa que adornaba el cuerpo de la joven que sólo estaba tomando una siesta… una de la cual nunca despertaría. Esa tarde, la joven fue enterrada junto con su apellido. El linaje Pevensie se había perdido para siempre.


End file.
